


Only a Kiss

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Pining, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Jadzia approaches Kira in Quark's unexpectedly and asks her to pretend to be her girlfriend in order to get a guy to leave her alone.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 21
> 
> Prompt: Fake relationship

“Pretend to be my girlfriend.”

“What?” Kira asked, her eyes wide as Lieutenant Dax slid into the seat next to her, so close their arms were touching.

Jadzia smiled sweetly, leaning in close as she whispered, “That guy over there.” She nodded in the direction of the door.

“What about him?” Kira asked, looking abruptly toward the door and craning her neck to look.

“Not so obvious, _darling_ ,” Jadzia said, giggling.

Kira looked at her again, confused. “I’m sorry, wh—”

“Just go with it,” Jadzia said. “I’ll explain later.”

She took Kira’s hand in her own and Kira looked down at their hands, laced together and sat on the table, then back up to the woman next to her. Across the room, the man Jadzia had pointed out started to approach them.

Abruptly, Jadzia leaned in and pressed her lips to Kira’s. Kira gasped, the air rushing into her nose with a soft hiss, but despite her shock, she found herself seconds later kissing this woman she had only met a few days before back, her hand coming up to touch her cheek. Her lips were soft and sweet and she was so gentle. Kira shuddered when she pulled away, staring at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Jadzia smiled again and peered over her shoulder. Behind her, Kira saw the man making his way over to the bar instead of toward them.

“Thank you,” Jadzia said. “And, uh, sorry about that.”

“No,” Kira said, blinking. “No, not at all. Um.”

“I tried everything to get rid of him,” Jadzia said. “And I know this probably wasn’t the best way out, but…”

Kira shook her head. “No, I really don’t mind.”

“Alright,” Jadzia said, smiling, genuinely this time.

Kira looked at Dax's lips, and she wondered what she would do or say if she just kissed her one more time.

But she didn’t.

She wouldn’t.

She _shouldn’t._

It was only a kiss. It didn't mean anything. This was just one woman helping another. She knew the script.

But for some reason, something about this time felt different. She wasn't sure why, but it did. There was a sad, sick sort of churning in her stomach, building the more she thought about it, about how some part of her wanted it to be more than what it was.

She sighed, and reached for her mug to take a long, bitter sip of Raktajino.

“Hey, I’ll see you around,” Jadzia said.

“Okay.”

“I can take you to dinner later, if you like,” Jadzia said, standing. “To make up for that...very inappropriate display.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kira said.

“I want to,” Jadzia said. “Unless you don’t…”

“Oh, no, that would be wonderful,” Kira said, not wanting to offend her, and also wanting to spend a little more time with her.

“I get off at eighteen-hundred hours,” Jadzia said.

“So do I.”

“Meet you at eighteen-thirty then?” Jadzia asked. “Here, or...the Replimat, or there’s a Klingon restaurant.”

Kira laughed. “Not the Klingon restaurant.”

“Oh, come on,” Jadzia said with a grin, “you might like it.”

“I still haven’t acquired the taste for gagh,” Kira said.

“Alright. That’s understandable,” Jadzia said. “The Replimat, then?”

“Sounds good to me,” Kira said, smiling.

“See you tonight, then.”

“See you tonight.”


End file.
